<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well Suited by Ultra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071841">Well Suited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra'>Ultra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mansfield Park - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanny may be oblivious to her potential suitors, but her brother has noticed their attentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fanny Price &amp; William Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well Suited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts">Mary_the_gardener</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I always knew you should have a great many suitors, dear Fanny.”</p>
<p>“Oh, William, you are much mistaken. No, indeed, my cousins, Maria and Julia, and I dare say Miss Crawford too, they have many suitors, whilst I... William, I am sure, I should never...”</p>
<p>“Dear little Fanny!” William chuckled. “I am sure you are the one much mistaken.”</p>
<p>His eyes strayed first to Cousin Edmund Bertram and then Mr Henry Crawford standing by. Whichever gentleman won her heart, William was sure he would congratulate her, but all depended upon Fanny first noticing their attentions and that may take time!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>